


A Life Saver

by Pirate_Jenna



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Best Friends, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirate_Jenna/pseuds/Pirate_Jenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friendship this strong and this deep has to have its roots somewhere, even one as unlikely as this. Then again, a boy who can't talk and a boy can't stop talking, it's like it was meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life Saver

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, I'm a really big fan of Jak and Daxter. It's pretty much the only adventure type game that I play. If somehow you ended up here and haven't played all the games, what the heck? Go play them! Now! Especially the first and second ones. Anyway, I've read a few stories about young Jak meeting young Daxter (they're surprisingly rare), and none of them quite met my expectations. So, as is often the case with my writing, I felt the need to write my own version due to a lack of one I found satisfactory. Anyway, I've rambled on long enough. I hope you enjoy my take on Jak and Daxter's first meeting.
> 
> Also, to those of you following my other stories, don't worry. I am still working on Gus, I Know Who Killed Me. It will continue. I promise.
> 
> The italicized parts are Jak's thoughts.

Jak sat on the edge of the dock, his legs dangling over the edge as he kicked them back and forth. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the ocean and the birds. He took a deep breath, taking in the smell of the salty air.

"Hey, watch out for the Lurker Shark!"

Jak jumped slightly at the voice and almost tumbled into the water. He turned his head to glare angrily at the owner of the voice. A young boy, about his own age, stood at the other end of the dock. Jak looked the boy up and down. He had seen him a few times in the village, but had never really interacted with him. Jak turned back towards the water, now feeling sad at the reminder of his lack of friends. He supposed he could count Kiera as his friend, but she was still getting used to him and didn't seem comfortable carrying on a conversation for more than a minute.

"Hey, didn't ya hear me?"

Jak rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore the boy. If he was actually concerned, and not just trying to scare him, he could come out there and do something about it. Jak looked down at the water below his feet, listening closely. Smirking, he thought,  _There's no Lurker Shark out now._

"Excuse me!"

Grumbling to himself, Jak turned around again. The boy had his hands on his hips and was returning the glare Jak was giving him. Shifting his weight from one foot to the other and crossing his arms, the boy said, "Are you trying to get eaten?"

Jak smirked at the boy and gestured at the water,  _No sharks_.

The boy stared at him, a puzzled look on his face. For a moment, Jak felt his face fall. Surely, like everyone else, the boy would feel uncomfortable with his silence and leave. After a second the boy responded, "If you're suggesting that I get in the water and check for sharks, you've got another thing coming."

Jak was surprised at this response. He smiled and raised his eyebrows,  _Oh really?_

The boy narrowed his eyes, "Keep that up and  _you'll_  be the one in the water checking for sharks."

Jak chuckled. He gestured for the boy to join him.

The boy's eyes widened in horror, "Oh no. You're not getting  _me_  out there."

Jak smirked and stood up. Crossing his own arms, he cocked an eyebrow,  _You chicken?_

The boy glared at Jak, "I'm  _not_  afraid." Looking away from Jak, he muttered, "I just don't want to get eaten."

Still smirking, Jak began to walk down the dock. The other boy backed up slightly, "Hey, what are you doing?" He put his arms out in an attempt to hold Jak back.

Jak smiled and grabbed the boy's arm. "Hey!" he protested, attempting to pull himself from Jak's grasp. Jak, however, kept his firm grip on the boy's arm and began to pull him out onto the dock.

"Hey, stop!" the boy began to pull back. Jak rolled his eyes and continued to drag him along, finally stopping at the end of the dock. He turned to look at the other boy, whose face had gone pale. He gulped nervously, his eyes darting back and forth, scanning the water in terror as if a shark would leap into the air and devour him whole.

Jak laughed, released his arm, and dropped back to his former position. The other boy, now free from Jak's grasp, spun around, clearly intent on rushing back to firm ground. As he started to hurry back, he failed to notice one of the fishing nets on the dock. He tripped over the net and lost his balance, tumbling over the side into the water. He let out a frightened cry before hitting the water.

Jak turned around and leapt up. He rushed over to the other side of the dock, looking into the water. After a moment, the boy's headed bobbed up, farther from the dock than Jak could reach. He waved his arms about wildly before disappearing beneath the water. Fear overcame Jak for second before he shoved it aside and jumped in. Despite his disregard of the other boy's fear, Jak was fully aware that Lurker Sharks were often in this area and had an insanely keen since of smell. Hit the water, and you didn't have long before one showed up.

He swam out towards the boy as best he could, his own swimming skills still fairly weak. Grabbing the boy's arm, he began to pull him back towards the dock. He reached it, and began to pull himself out. He flopped onto the dock, only allowing himself a second to catch his breath before turning and reaching down to grab the boy's hand. As he did so, he felt his heart stop as a noise reached his ears. He froze for a split second, seeing the same fear registering in the boy's eyes. It was the Lurker Shark. Panic ripping through him, he grabbed both of the boys hands and yanked with all his might, mentally counting.  _One, two, three, four-_  He gasped for breath as he finally hauled the boy onto the dock beside him, not a second to soon. They both watched in horror as the fins along the Lurker Shark's back appeared above the water as it circled the dock, before disappearing into the ocean.

It took a moment before Jak realized they were clinging to each other. Realizing it at the same moment, they both quickly scooted away from each other. Jak turned and looked out at the ocean, the horrible sound of the shark still ringing in his ears. He turned to the other boy, who was dramatically clutching his chest as he breathed heavily. Fixing his gaze on Jak, he stuttered, "You- are  _so-_  dead."

Despite himself, Jak snickered, which earned him a glare from the boy. Arching his eyebrows, he gestured to the two of them and then the water.

The boy looked at the water and then at Jak. He sat there a moment, mulling over the situation, before he finally spoke, "Alright. You saved my life." He jabbed his finger at Jak's chest, "But, it was entirely _your fault_  that my life was in danger at all, so if anything, they cancel out."

Jak grinned and shrugged,  _I guess that's fair._

"Hey, I'm being more than generous. That life saving scarred me just as much as the life endangering. You still deserve some amount being made dead. But, being the amazing guy I am," Jak rolled his eyes, but the boy continued, "I'll forgive you."

Shaking his head, Jak gave the boy a sarcastic look,  _Sure, forgive me for saving your life._

The boy turned and looked out at the ocean again. Jak smirked, noticing that the boy appeared to be more at ease on the dock than he had before. Turning back to him, the boy said, "My name's Daxter." He stuck out his hand to Jak. Jak looked down at his hand, before hesitantly shaking it. Daxter continued to look at him, as if expected him to say something. "And your name is?" Daxter prompted. Jak simply stared back, didn't Daxter know he couldn't talk? He thought everyone knew.

"Oh, right, you're the kid who doesn't talk." Jak bit his lip. He knew it probably wasn't meant as an insult, but it still stung. "Alright then, how 'bout I guess your name?" Jak arched an eyebrow. Daxter grinned and flexed his fingers, before rubbing his his chin, "Hmm… Let's see. How about, Granger?" Jak shook his head, "Enrak?" He shook his head again. "Calron?" Jak rolled his eyes.

Daxter crossed his arms, "Hey, it's not like you're giving me any help."

Getting an idea, Jak turned, looking for a spot on the dock that was still dry. Spotting one, he used the water still dripping from his finger to write his name.

Daxter tilted his head to read it, "Jak, huh?" He shrugged, "Not as good as Calron."

Jak gave him a slight shove. Daxter recoiled slightly, apparently he was still a bit jumpy, before shoving Jak right back.

Jak laughed again and was happy to hear Daxter join him.

* * *

Samos stood at the window of his hut, looking down on the dock and the two boys sitting on it. He'd had his misgivings about Daxter. He didn't like the boy. He caused too much trouble, never stopped talking, and seemed to find no end of pleasure in calling Samos anything but his real name. And yet, he knew that at some point he would have to allow Jak to meet him. Not that he had been preventing them from meeting, but he certainly hadn't encouraged it. However, it wasn't what he had seen in Haven that had convinced him. No, it had been Jak himself. Still dealing with whatever was keeping him from speaking, Jak was having trouble spending time with anyone. Even Kiera, who was doing her best to be friendly to him, could only manage to talk to him for a minute or two before she became uncomfortable.

There weren't any other children in the village, save Kiera and Daxter, but even then Samos had hoped Jak would find company in others. Jak's uncle, though truly the relation between them was probably much more distant than that, seemed to have no trouble talking to the boy, though he never seemed to talk  _with_  Jak, only  _at_  him. The other villagers were much the same. They didn't mind speaking to the boy, but never more than in passing.

Sighing, Samos moved away from the window, clearly, if what he had seen in Haven was any indication, the bond between the two boys was incredibly strong. And though the Jak he had met there was able, or willing, to speak, the bond between them was too strong to have been recent. He could see that they had been friends for quite some time. He didn't know when Jak had begun to speak, but he felt certain that Daxter had been the boy's friend before that time.

It surprised Samos that the boy he looked down on, who was always causing trouble, would be the one who was able to understand Jak. Even he had trouble understanding the boy sometimes. He supposed Daxter's apparent inability to remain silent probably helped somewhat. Casting one last glance at the two boys, who were now sitting on the edge of the dock, though their legs were tucked up safely from the edge, Samos allowed a small smile to cross his face. Perhaps, despite his short comings, Daxter would be exactly what Jak needed.


End file.
